Flores para você
by Kagamichin
Summary: Flores podem ser a solução para tudo.


**Título**: Flores para você

**Classificação**: +13

**Shipper**: Natsu x Lucy

**Sinopse**: Flores podem ser a solução para tudo.

**Gêneros: **Romance

**N/A:** Ninguém me pertence. Triste verdade.  
Espero que gostem ^^

Revisada por mim, caso encontrem erros, me avisem ^^

**Aviso**: Fic escrita com o POV do Natsu

* * *

**Flores para você**

**Natsu's POV**

Meu coração estava batendo forte. Minha respiração estava descompassada, eu expirava e inspirava rápido. Sentia o vento batendo contra o meu corpo. Poderia ser uma excelente brisa se eu estivesse relaxando, mas não era o caso. Eu corria. Corria com todas as minhas forças. Eu corria em direção a casa dela. A casa de quem eu mais precisava. Lucy. Eu precisava chegar logo ou seria tarde demais.

Assim que avistei o prédio, olhei para Happy que me acompanhava, pedindo para que nos levasse para cima. Entrei pela janela. Como sempre, Lucy tinha a mania de deixar ela aberta, e depois não queria que entrassem em sua casa. Mas isso não importava. Assim que entrei, observei o lugar. Não tinha ninguém. Isso significava que ela não havia chegado de sua missão com Erza.

Era inacreditável que aquelas duas haviam deixado tanto eu e Happy de fora. E ainda disseram que não era uma missão da qual eu iria querer participar. Oras! Como elas poderiam ter tanta certeza?

– Happy, você sabe o que fazer. – falei com um sorriso. Lucy teria uma surpresa.

– Aye Sir!

Vi ele saindo e tratei de apressar as coisas. Fui até a cozinha e peguei alguns copos com água. Deixei cada um deles em cima de algum móvel daquele lugar. Eu estava satisfeito com o que faria. E não tinha como falhar dessa vez.

– DESSA VEZ EU IREI CONSEGUIR! – falei empolgado.

**Natsu's POV off**

**Flashback on**

O time mais forte da Fairy Tail voltava de uma missão. Já era tarde da noite e cada um tomava o seu próprio rumo para suas casas. Entretanto, Natsu seguia Lucy.

– Será que poderia parar de me seguir? – Lucy voltou-se para trás e encarou Natsu, e sua expressão não era das melhores.

– É que sabe né Lucy, vai que algum maluco apareça e te sequestre! – falou o Dragon Slayer soando preocupado.

– Oras...! Isso não vai acontecer! Vá para casa. – Lucy ficou olhando Natsu, que não saiu do lugar, e apenas encarava a garota. A maga estelar suspirou e lançando um olhar assassino para o rosado gritou – AGORA!

– Okay Lucy, já que quer assim... – falou decepcionado, saindo juntamente com Happy.

Uma semana mais tarde...

Lucy acordava. Estava disposta. A noite havia sido maravilhosa, pois dormiu muito bem. Levantou-se, vestiu-se, fez sua higiene matinal, comeu alguma coisa. Tudo estava tão calmo que era de se estranhar. Resolveu sair de casa.

Era uma manhã agradável. Nem quente e nem frio. Estava sentada no murinho do rio, em frente a sua casa. Estava tão tranquilo... Fechou os olhos, apoiando o peso de seu corpo em seus braços, e jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando sua face voltada para o céu. Os raios de sol aqueciam seu corpo. Mas de repente uma sombra cobriu aqueles raios. Imaginou que fosse alguma nuvem, e continuou na mesma posição. Mas então, o calor estava ficando ainda mais intenso, era como se alguém estivesse muito próximo de si ou então... Parecia o calor que Natsu emanava. Foi então que parou para observar mais. E sentiu uma respiração lhe encostar a face. Abriu os olhos imediatamente, dando de cara com Natsu.

– Yo Lucy! – o garoto falou. Sorria como nunca e os olhos brilhavam em expectativa. Afastou-se e ficou sentado ao lado da loira.

– Bom dia Lucy! – Happy falou em seguido, animado.

– Kyaaaa! O que estava fazendo?! – falou assustada e corada.

– Te observando... – falou o óbvio.

– Sei... Eu vou indo para a guilda. – Lucy se levantou – Vocês vão vir?

– Já estamos indo... – Natsu olhou para o rio. O olhar se perdendo um pouco. Suspirou e levantou-se, seguindo Lucy.

**Flashback off**

**Natsu's POV**

– Hoje definitivamente a Lucy vai entender. – falei baixo, praticamente fazendo uma promessa a mim mesmo. Eu estava nervoso. Mas iria conseguir dessa vez, com certeza.

– NATSUUU! – Happy entrava pela janela, cansado e carregando consigo uma caixa.

– Ah! Happy! Me dê isso aqui. – peguei a caixa e a abri. As flores que Happy havia colhido estavam lindas, vivas e vibrantes – Vamos ao trabalho!

Começamos a ajeitar as flores nos copos de água que havia espalhado pelo quarto. Logo tudo estava pronto. Fizemos um ramalhete com as flores remanescentes. E eu sentei na cama de Lucy, e Happy me desejou boa sorte saindo pela janela. Agora só precisava esperar que ela chegasse.

**xxx**

Abri meus olhos e olhei a volta. Estava escuro. E...

– LUCY!

Levantei imediatamente. Olhei a minha volta, mas tudo estava no mesmo lugar. Suspirei. Porque ela ainda não havia chegado? O que teria acontecido?

Quanto tempo tinha passado para eu ter dormido? Eu deveria ter ficado acordado!

Eu estava desistindo de ficar ali, iria procurar ela. Mas a tranca da porta se desfez, a porta se abriu e as luzes acenderam. Na minha frente, estava agora, Lucy. E ela olhava tudo a volta, inclusive eu, com espanto. Mas tinha certeza que não era por causa da minha presença, afinal, ela já estava acostumada com isso.

– N-Natsu... – a ouvi falar meu nome e me aproximei.

– Bem vinda de volta, Lucy! – falei sorrindo imensamente. Eu realmente havia me preocupado.

– O que... O-o que significa... Isso?! – ela pareceu voltar a realidade. Ela ainda olhava à volta e eu tinha certeza que, seu eu não explicasse, em pouco tempo ela ficaria brava e me tiraria dali a chutes. Então, eu precisava ser rápido.

– Lucy. Me escute. – falei sério. Ela concordou e fechou a porta atrás de si. – Eu queria que isso fosse uma surpresa, queria que você gostasse. E eu espero que tenha gostado. E... Isso é para você – eu estendi o buque e ela o pegou. Ela ainda parecia não entender nada, contudo, ela estava com as faces avermelhadas. Ah! Como ela era linda, e ao mesmo tempo lerda as vezes! – Tudo isso é para você.

– Natsu, você... Foi você?

– Sim! Quero dizer, o Happy me ajudou, mas a ideia foi totalmente minha! – falei rápido. – E não me interrompa, eu preciso falar isso!

Ela ficou me encarando. Será que ela sentia o mesmo? Seus olhos estavam tão lindos, a verdade é que eles sempre são bonitos, mas hoje, hoje tinha algo diferente. Aquele momento todo era diferente, era especial. E eu esperava que ela tivesse entendido isso. Mas eu estava tão apavorado em falar aquilo para ela. E se ela não gostasse? E se não falasse mais comigo? Meu coração estava a mil, talvez eu estivesse com as faces vermelhas. Iria ser um desastre, mas respirei fundo e fixei meus olhos nos dela.

– Eu estou apaixonado por você.

– COMO É?! – eu não acreditava que ela estava me fazendo aquela pergunta. Eu esperava um 'eu também, Natsu' ou 'vamos ficar juntos então', sei lá, e não uma pergunta dessas!

– Ah esqueça. – falei desanimado. Estava dando meia volta, largando de mão aquilo. E mais uma vez havia falhado. Entretanto, senti uma mão em meu ombro e então os braços dela circundaram meu pescoço, me dando um abraço. Me virei. Não estava entendendo.

– Obrigada, Natsu!

Olhei sua face, ela estava... Não podia ser! Ela estava com lágrimas em seus olhos! E um sorriso maravilhoso em sua face! Eu a abracei também, sorrindo.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, a apertando mais contra mim.

– Eu também te amo, Natsu!

Finalmente eu havia conseguido me declarar a ela. E as flores eram o mais puro gesto de meu amor por ela.


End file.
